We're Nippon Rangers!
We're Nippon Rangers! is a two-part premiere episode of Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. This episode introduces the layout of the story including Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou swords, Sensual Jane and Angela White's Kibaoni Army. It features the debut of Shuriken Gattaizord. Synopsis With the passing of the Last Ninja, the Yokai Army is freed once again and it's time for the five descendants of Last Ninja, Asa Akira, Cassidy Banks, Brandy Aniston, Nicole Aniston and Mia Lelani to become the Nippon Rangers and protect the world from the Yokai Army. Marica Hase returns to her hometown when a horde of ashigaru attack. Plot Part 1 While Marica Hase is on her way to her family dojo, an army of blue ashigaru storm the place and destroy it. In the middle of a battle, an unknown yellowish figureyellowish figure takes a golden ornate hammer from the dojo's ruins. After eliminating them, Marica Hase greets her daughter-in-law Sensual Jane arrival, only to be scolded after being blamed for destroying the dojo. Five adult flim actress later arrive as Tsumuji narrates the whole backstory. Long ago during the Sengoku era, ninjas of the Igasaki clans defeated General Kibaoni and his armies to stop them from uniting Japan with terror, but vowed to eventually return upon his defeat. After 444 years, he returned as a Yokai and was sealed by Yoshi Igasaki, their grandfather, with 48 Sealing Shuriken. adult flim actress are granted Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou swords as weapons for confrontation against the Kibaoni forces, but none of them are willing to take such a task for various reasons, with adult flim actress even forcing out of the possible fight. After visiting Gengetsu's grave, the yellowish figure and Angela White secretly destroys the grave's sealings from within, releasing Gengetsu once again and releasing his armies to the human world. Numerous Hitokage rise and attack the humans, with one of the Gengetsu's Sealing Shuriken affecting a chainsaw and bringing forth Yokai Kamaitachi, making the situation even worse. Deciding to follow in their grandfather's footsteps, they accept the mantle of ninja and transform into Nippon Rangers, eliminating all of the Hitokage and killing Kamaitachi. Part 2 The yellowish figure once again revives and enlarges Kamaitachi, allowing the Yokai to send the Nippon Rangers flying. While the Nippon Rangers are sent flying, a man in a bucket hat throws to the Igasaki ninjas five new Nippon Shuriken that they then use to summon their OtomoNippon. After a heated battle, they fuse their OtomoNippons to form Shuriken Gattaizord. Once completed, Kamaitachi and Shuriken Gattaizord duke it out, ending with the destruction of Kamaitachi and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him. After collecting the purified shuriken and having a few words spoken in-between the time, Asa Akira vows to follow in his late grandfather's footsteps and try to honor his name but much to their shock, Yoshi Igasaki reveals himself to be very much alive and well, though he chides them for not fully utilizing their Ninja Companions to their true potential, as well as assuming he passed on, with the Nippon Rangers still having a long way to go to defeat Gengetsu and his Yokai army via their dull Nintality, as well as bringing love and peace. Character Cast *Asa Akira - Kamikaze Aka *Cassidy Banks - Aikoku Kuro *Brandy Aniston - Harakiri Ao *Nicole Aniston - Tempura Ki *Mia Lelani - Geisha Momo Minor Character Cast *Yoshi Igasaki *Sensual Jane *Marica Hase *Maneki The Neko Cat *General Kibaoni *Angela White *Monica Moon *Hitokage (footsoilders) Nin Shurikens *Kamikaze Aka - Kamikaze Aka (Ninja Flash), Shinobizord *Aikoku Kuro - Wanzord *Harakiri Ao - Dragozord *Tempura Ki - Dumpzord *Geisha Momo - Byunzord See also *Shinobi 1: We're Ninja! - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Return of the Prism - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger's debut & story) *Forged in Steel - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. (Yellow Ranger and White Ranger's debut, fight footage & story) *Live and Learn - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. (Shurikenjin's debut) *The Ranger Ribbon - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. (fight footage) Category:Academic Dynasty Episodes Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Multi-Part Episode